The Immortal Shapeshifter
by Team Alice-Bella
Summary: Bella is heartbroken and alone in the woods when Laurent finds here. She meets up with Victoria and their new “cat” friend. 350 years later Continued inside....
1. Old Friends and New Pets

**Title:** The Immortal Shapeshifter

**Chapter Rating: **M (because I'm paranoid)

**Pairing:** Alice/Bella

**Chapter 1:** Old Friends and New Pets

**Setting:** The Forest when Edward leaves in New Moon/Bella's house in Forks

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer - sad face =(

**Summary: **Bella is heartbroken and alone in the woods when Laurent finds here. She meets up with Victoria and their new "cat" friend. 250 or 350 years later (haven't decided yet) She's mastered all of her abilities on her own, including her thirst, she's cold, hard, and kickass. And doesn't take shit from nobody. She just kills them on the spot. (A bad ass Bella, rawr xD)

Bella's POV

"You........Don't.......want me?," I asked, trying the words out on my tongue. They sounded strange in that order.

"No, Your no good for me Bella, I'm tired of being something I'm not, I'm not human," He said. I stared, uncomprehending, into his eyes. The way his eyes were, cold and hard, with no presence of sympathy or even sadness, i knew he was telling the truth. Edward Cullen didn't want me. None of the Cullen's wanted me. He must have seen that i got it because in the next few seconds i was standing alone in the woods in front my house. I just stood their staring at the ground until i felt a wave of pain shoot through my chest, where my heart was beating.

I crippled to the ground while wrapping my arms around my chest to try and keep myself from splitting in two. I rolled into a fetal position and cried and cried and cried. I heard a twig break next to my head but i really didn't care. I just kept lying there.

"Well, well, well, its about time those vegetarians leave, I was getting quite tired of having to try and find ways to get around them," Said a voice that was strangely familiar but i couldn't quite place it.

"So Bella aren't you going to ask me why I'm here?," The voice asked me. I turned my head slightly to see Laurent standing over me with his bright red eyes and his perfectly white teeth shining dangerously in the moonlight.

"Laurent what are you doing here i though you were in Alaska with the Denali clan?," I asked him while pulling myself off of the forest floor.

"Oh i was but i cant stand animal blood, its just so disgusting, how the Cullen's do it ill never know," He said, at the word Cullen's i felt my heart give a painful squeeze. And I physically winced, i think Laurent caught it though, because he looked at me curiously.

"So where are the Cullen's anyway, i went by there house and no one was there, in fact there scents seem kind of old like they haven't been there for a couple days," Laurent told me.

"Well they left actually," I told him without even really thinking. DAMNIT now hes probably going to eat me.

"Oh really, why did they leave?," He asked me.

"Uhm....well....they....uh...." I studderd trying to come up with a convincing lie. Nothing came to me of course. The next thing i know theres a hand around my throat and I'm up against a tree.

"Laurent what the hell?," I asked him.

"So the Cullen's are gone, no more protectors for the little human," He said. "So I'm going to ask you one more time, why did they leave?," He asked me.

"He didn't want me anymore," I told him, while tears spilled over my eyes.

"Ah, well thats to bad, I think you should know something, Bella," He said

"What?," I asked him.

"Your fathers back at your house, with Victoria and a new little friend of ours," Laurent said to me.

My eyes widened in horror, as the information he told me sunk in. My father was alone with VICTORIA of all people, er... vampires, whatever.

"Oh and one other thing, your mother and step-father are with them as well," As he told me this he proceeded to throw me over his shoulder and take me back to my father house. Which took all of 3 seconds. Before I was being thrown down onto the floor. Rather painfully I might add.

"BELLA," I heard 3 voices yell. And I instantly new it was my mother, father, and step-father.

"MOM, DAD, PHIL!," I yelled back while trying to move so I could see them. But I felt a paw? On my back holding me down. I started flailing around but I guess it startled him or her or whatever and their claws dug into my back making me bleed through my white shirt. I heard two separate intakes of breath before I heard my mother scream, and then I was hit with a metallic rust scent, and I new what those two vampires where doing they were sucking my mom dry.

I turned around finally just enough to see them drop her unmoving body on the floor. I screamed MOM at the exact same time that Phil and Charlie screamed RENNEE. I heard Phil and Charlie start crying but I was in to much shock to do anything, except stare at my mothers body with horror.

Victoria came over while shaking her head. She bent and ruffly grabbed me around my throat and hoisted me up, rather painfully.

"Now look what you made us go and do," Victoria said to me. "I wanted to make sure you saw us rip them to pieces instead of sucking them dry, but all well," Victoria got an evil malicious glint in her eye while she said this. And the whole time I was hoping, praying that Alice was getting a vision. Even if Edward left me I didn't care at that moment. Their was nothing I could do against two bloodthirsty vampires and that big black-cat looking thing.

She Increased the pressure on my neck and I couldn't breath. Every breath I tried to take in was ragged and painful. She then threw me away from her and I landed by the bottom of the stairs, close to Charlie.

"Now, Bella dear, I want you to watch while me and Laurent rip your dear Step-father here to pieces." Victoria said to me while she and Laurent sauntered over to Phil.

My father, Charlie, decided to take that moment to grab and run upstairs, but not before I saw them rip off his arms, and I heard Phil's bloodcurdling scream. Charlie made it to my room and barely had time to shut the door before it was practically ripped of its hinges when Victoria and Laurent came through with their car friend.

"Now why did you have to go and do that?," Victoria asked mocking disappointment. "She didn't even get to see the best part," She sneered while staring at me. While she was saying this Laurent came over to us and grabbed Charlie around his neck and lifted him off the ground while grabbing me by my hair and throwing me on my bed.

"Now this time Bella, I want you to watch while we rip you father to pieces," Victoria said while grabbing my father arm and ripping it off like he was made of paper. I screamed at the same time Charlie did. Laurent ripped off his other arm, and his scream just got louder and the died all together when they ripped his head off and threw his head onto my bed.

"NOOO," I screamed at them staring at where my father body lay on the ground, in a puddle, no a lake of his own blood. It was everywhere, it covered the walls, the sealing, me. The smell of it was disgusting but I was to horrified to pay any attention to it.

"Bella, Bella, Bella.... You should have known better, you shouldn't have gotten involved with Vampires, you should have stayed away from_ Edward,_" She sneered his name and I visibly winced, "and then my beloved James would still be here!" She screamed at me.

"I'm not the one that killed James, and you know that," I told her while I bravely, or perhaps stupidly looked her in the eyes. She just smirked and came closer to me and grabbed me around my neck again. I yelped at the force she used, she could very easily break my neck right now and be done with me. But knowing her, I seriously doubted it.

"Oh I know that dear," She continued to smirk at me while putting more pressure on my neck, I could barley breath. I brought my hands up around her wrist trying to release some of the pressure so I could breath, but she used her free hand to break my forearms. I screamed out in pure agony. Tears gathered in my eyes and spilled over my cheeks. She just looked at me with disgust and roughly threw me across the room my back went into the wall and I heard and felt several cracks in my ribs.

I screamed out in pain once I felt it surge through me, and when I landed on the ground with a loud thud, I screamed even louder from the strange angle my arms were put in not to mention the fact that I landed on my broken ribs.

Victoria came over and slapped me hard across the face screaming at me to shut-up. I did immediately. I was in so much pain, and I didn't want more added to it.

"Now, now, we don't want any of that, wouldn't want anymore humans coming for their deaths would you?," Victoria asked me with an evil sneer.

"No," I managed to whimper out through my pain filled haze.

She just sneered at me again, and called for Laurent and to bring up their new cat friend. Laurent came walking into my room with the big cat at his side. They were talking about something, but they were too fast for me to understand what they were saying.

Thats when the big cat came over and bit into my shoulder, I screamed out in pain again, and then Victoria kicked me in my head and yelled at me to shut up or their would be consequences. Her and Laurent started talking again, but I still couldn't hear what they were saying.

"So, Bella, how would you feel to be the first immortal shapeshifter?," Victoria asked me with a sadistic smile plastered on her beautiful, yet horrid face.

"What?," I asked in an extremely small voice.

"Oh, you'll find out one day Bella," and with that said, both Victoria and Laurent bit into both sides of my neck simultaneously.

As the fire started to course through my veins I thrashed and screamed in pain. I burned like this for 9 days before it stopped.

**Okay, so give it to me straight in your reviews, to long, to short, just right? To graphic? Whatever you wanna put. Just no flames plz. Next chapter will be forward either 250 or 350 years. Haven't decided yet. Let me know in your reviews plz. ^-^ **

**Team Alice-Bella WOOOO~ **


	2. Death of Victoria and Alice?

**Title:** The Immortal Shapeshifter

**Chapter Rating: **M (because I'm paranoid)

**Pairing:** Alice/Bella

**Chapter 2:** Death of Victoria and... Alice? (just so you know, HELL NO Alice doesn't die!! Alice shows up noticing the... well im not gonna give it away. You gotta read to know.... MUAHAHAHAHAHA)

**Setting:** Washington/Canadian border forest

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer - sad face =(

**Summary: **Bella is heartbroken and alone in the woods when Laurent finds here. She meets up with Victoria and their new "cat" friend. 250 or 350 years later (haven't decided yet) She's mastered all of her abilities on her own, including her thirst, she's cold, hard, and kickass. And doesn't take shit from nobody. She just kills them on the spot. (A bad ass Bella, rawr xD)

_Recap: "So, Bella, how would you feel to be the first immortal shapeshifter?," Victoria asked me with a sadistic smile plastered on her beautiful, yet horrid face. _

"_What?," I asked in an extremely small voice._

"_Oh, you'll find out one day Bella," and with that said, both Victoria and Laurent bit into both sides of my neck simultaneously. _

_As the fire started to course through my veins I thrashed and screamed in pain. I burned like this for 9 days before it stopped._

Bella's POV

Its been 350 years. 350 years of being a Nomad. 127,835 days of being alone and trying to cope with what I am. Oh right what I am. Its... complicated. In a way, I'm a vampire, but I'm also a shapeshifter. And, thank god, if there is one for me, that I don't turn into a wolf. I hate their smell. I turn into a giant cat. Not a house cat. I turn into what the humans know as Black Panthers. But, were called werecat's, just like werewolf's, only we transform into giant cats instead of wolfs, or _dogs,_ as I like to call them.

In my human, well Vampire for me, form I'm about 5 feet and 5 inches. I grew about 3 inches during my transformation. Which makes me even taller than a certain _Alice Cullen. _She's about 5' 1''. Anyways, I cut off my hair due to all of my fighting, it just got in the way. **(ill put the pic link on my profile so you can see her hair)** Also, when I was changed the color of my hair changed as well; it isn't brown with hints of red anymore, it's completely black. I for one love it. I'm as pale as all other vampires but I don't sparkle; which makes my... _existence_... a little easier. One nice thing about being half shapeshifter is the fact that I can still eat and drink human food; so I don't feel like a total outcast. Oh, yes, and my body is a lot more, feminine now. I have that perfect hourglass shape as guys like to call it. With large B, maybe a generous C, cup boobs. Another nice thing about my part shapeshifter'ness is that I can manipulate when my heart beats; and as long as my heart beats, I'm not as cold to the humans. Yes, even though I'm half dead I still have a beating hear, half of the time. Most of the time I don't let it beat. It just brings back to many bad memories; of course then again, so does my cold skin. Either way I'm kind of screwed.

So anyways here I am hunting down Victoria, Laurent was already dead, well re-dead. I ripped him to pieces and burned them myself. After what her did to my family, and me. It was the least he deserved, their little cat friend served much the same fate. Unfortunately when I tracked him he was in Texas. And I am technically a stray according to all of the werecat rules and crap. So the southern territory's enforcers, thats what the werecats that do all of the dirty work are called, talked to me and tried to get me to leave. But I explained my situation to them and well they were curious and scared of the combination. Needless to say I killed that infuriating werecat, the southern territory is on my side and Faythe fastly became a good of mine. Along with all of her brothers, her parents, her lover Mark and all of the other enforcers in the Southern Territory. So I always had a place to go when I needed it.

Unfortunately, the leaders of the other territory's found out about me, and now all they want to use me as a breeding machine. Hello! I'm still somewhat of a person! I don't want to be their little Fuck and pass me toy. So they tried to convince me to do it a few times but I basically said "Fuck you" and well they didn't take it to well. So now I'm wanted be the other three territory's alive and in chains so they can use me to make little werecat super babies. Fuck that.

Anyways, back to Victoria. I'm currently running through the woods by the Canadian and Washington border hot on Victoria's trail. I love scaring the shit out of her. I haven't let her feed in about month and its slowly killing her. Her eyes are pitch black, not even a hint of red. And you can tell its effecting her physically as well. She's running a lot slower and she's not as strong either. I could easily catch up to her and kill her right now, but I want to make her suffer like she made my family suffer before I kill her.

I'm currently only wearing some dude cargo shorts and an all black wife beater**(link on profile).** And thats it. Not underwear bra shoes nothing. And thats the way I like it. The grin that spreads across my face as Victoria stops due to her exhaustion, do vampires get tired?, can only be described as evil and vindictive.

I tackle her as she stops and put my teeth near her throat, and I only let one of my fangs sink into her hard diamond flesh as I only release a small dosage of my venom into her body. I watched as she squirmed underneath me in pain and she tried to suppress a whimper but I heard it anyway.

"You know Victoria, if you would of just killed me instead of making me into this," I said as I used me free arm to gesture to my body. "Then maybe, just maybe," I leaned down to her ear and my voice changed into a deep guttural, growling, cat-like voice with a hiss as I said, "Then I wouldn't have to kill you." I ended my little speech with a deep growling sound in the very bottom of my throat. **(I'll try and find the noise I'm talking about on Google ^-^) **

The grin that was on my face earlier returned. Then I took both her arms, one in each hand, as I slowly started to tear them from her body. The metallic ripping sound was something I've come to love after my time in the south. I got involved in some of the southern vampire wars while I was down their. I met three vampires named Peter and Charlotte, and their maker Maria. Let me tell you they were an... interesting bunch to hang around. I learned all I needed to know about killing vampires from them and the wars. But I'll get more into that story later. Right now I want to focus on killing Victoria.

As I continued to slowly rip apart her arms, she started to scream and beg me to finish it. My smirk turned into an a full blown murderous smile with a vengeful and blood lust look in my red eyes. No I don't feed from humans, but due to my werecat side they stay red all the time, no matter how much I feed from animals. Anyways, back to ripping Victoria apart. Once her arms where apart I threw them as far from her body as I could, but still close enough to where I could burn them later.

"_Maybe I'll leave her armless for a while." _I thought.

I reached for her legs next and instead of taking my time in ripping them off, I wanted to hear her scream bloody murder. So I ripped both of them off simultaneously and once the metallic sound reached my ears again it was soon followed by a blood curdling scream that probably reached all the way to Texas from here.

I smirked again, I loved hearing them scream. It meant they were in pain, and that good. After what she put Renee, Phil, Charlie, and me through. This is the least she deserved, I decided now was the time to finish it. I started a fire and through all of her limbs into it. But just as I was about to finish it, a deer burst through the trees followed shortly by a small Pixie like figure and looked at me with a look of shock on her face.

I ignored her for the time being and ripped of Victoria's head and through that along with the rest of her body into the fire. I stared at the flames for a few seconds before I reached out my own hand towards the flames and caressed the orange heat in my palm.

The _pixie _behind me, otherwise known as _Alice Cullen, _gasped behind as I put my hand in the fire. I turned my head to look at her and I saw the shock on her face as my skin did not start to burn like hers would.

"So Alice, what are you doing here?," I asked her like we were old friends. We technically were, because I held no resentment towards her really, I couldn't if I tried. So I resolved for a little light conversation, even though she just witnessed me single handedly take down someone who tried to kill me when I was human, and kind of succeeded. I mean I was technically half dead.

"Bella..." Alice said like I was a ghost or something.

"Who else? God? Nope, a monster? Yes." I said as I continued to stare at my hand in the flames.

"Oh my god." Alice then rushed at me and hit me full speed. I didn't move at all, not even a centimeter as I heard her groan from the forceful contact. I just let out a chuckle as she continued to hug me. I then turned around and hugged her back as hard as I could.

"Ow," I heard her say. Then I let out a booming laugh as I loosened my hug on her.

"Who would of thought that Bella would get me to actually say ow," Alice said to herself. That just made me chuckle again

"Bella. Where... How... When.. I don't understand. How are you... What are you? I never got a vision or anything about you being turned after we...," Alice started to say but her sentence what cut off by her sob as she dug her face into my chest and cried the only way vampires can. No tears and painful sobbing sounds.

I rested my chin on top of her head and just hugged her while she cried. We stayed like that for a while before she looked up and I looked her in her eyes. She gasped when she saw my eyes.

"You feed from humans?" She asked me in a quite whisper. I sighed and shook my head and said, "No, my eyes are always this color, no matter how much I feed from animals they don't change color. They only change to black when I'm hungry or pissed off." I said with a grin at the end.

She continued to stare into my eyes, and I continued to stare into hers. I then noticed her face was getting closer to mine and I started to lean down towards hers. We were so close that a could feel her cold, sweet smelling breath on my face. She smelled like strawberries and brown sugar, with with a hint of the smell of venom in her breath.

Her eyes flickered between my eyes and my lips and then we were about to kiss before their was a chorus of deep hisses and feral growls from all around us.

I took in my surroundings and noticed the smell of other werecats all around us.

**And theirs chapter 2!! ^-^ FINALLY!! I know right!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the nice little cliffy I left for you guys!! Since its Christmas break I'm going to try and add a new chapter at least every day or 2. But don't get your hopes up, because if you've been with this story since the beginning then you know why. Lol. But I promise to try. ^-^ PLZ review but plz no flames. You can yell at me for taking so long to update but that all!! lol **

**Team Alice-Bella WOOO!! ^-^**


	3. “Family” Reunion

**Title:** The Immortal Shapeshifter

**Chapter Rating: **M (because I'm paranoid)

**Pairing:** Alice/Bella

**Chapter 2:** "Family" Reunion

**Setting:** Washington/Canadian border forest and the Cullen's Front yard/house

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer - sad face =(

**Summary: **Bella is heartbroken and alone in the woods when Laurent finds here. She meets up with Victoria and their new "cat" friend. 350 years later, She's mastered all of her abilities on her own, including her thirst, she's cold, hard, and kickass. And doesn't take shit from nobody. She just kills them on the spot. (A bad ass Bella, rawr xD)

_Recap: She continued to stare into my eyes, and I continued to stare into hers. I then noticed her face was getting closer to mine and I started to lean down towards hers. We were so close that a could feel her cold, sweet smelling breath on my face. She smelled like strawberries and brown sugar, with with a hint of the smell of venom in her breath. _

_Her eyes flickered between my eyes and my lips and then we were about to kiss before their was a chorus of deep hisses and feral growls from all around us. _

_I took in my surroundings and noticed the smell of other werecats all around us._

Bella's P.O.V

I growled low and menacing at the surrounding werecats. Giving them a warning to back the fuck up and run away like the little kittens I know they are, but apparently their Alpha was with them so they had the courage to growl back at me and come closer to the clearing me and Alice where in.

Alice was looking up at me with a look of confusion and hurt on her face. I brought my hand up to her face and caressed her cheek.

"Werecats," I said. She still looked confused. I sighed and then I nealt down to her ear and whispered, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," She said in a throaty whisper. So with that said I picked her up in one fluid motion she yelped out loud and then I started to run to her house while I carried her bridle style.

"Bella, where are we going?," She asked while I continued to run with her away from the werecats that could easily rip her to shreds. Easier than any werewolf.

"I'm taking you back to your house. The animals chasing us are werecats, they're stronger than werewolf's, they could easily kill you or any vampire for that matter." I said.

"Well aren't you a vampire as well, Bella?," Alice asked me.

I sighed, "Not exactly." I paused before I continued, "Look I'll awnser any questions you and your family will have once your safe. But right now I need to get you back to your house and kill off these werecats."

* * *

I was running through the forest with Alice cradled in my arms, with werecats on my tail. This day couldn't get any better. Oh and in case your wondering. SARCASM! Its like my second language. Anyways, back to saving Alice.

We burst through the trees and I see the house where I spent so much of my time at as a human, but that was a long time ago. I run up to the front door and burst through it and I leap over to the couch in the living room.

"Stay here," I tell Alice while I stand back up and start to go for the door. But I'm stopped by a chorus of gasps filling the air around me. I look around and see the vampire's I considered family so very long ago, one I still do, and no its not _Edward. _

"Look, I'll answer any questions you have later, after I go back out there and kill all those damned werecats." I said to the rest of the Cullen's

I didn't even wait for an answer before I ran for the door and shred of what little clothing I had while I shifted into my werecat form.

I loved shifting into this huge cat. I look like any other black panther except for the red going from the base of my neck all the way to the very tip of my tail and the red on my paws and underbelly.

I roared: long, loud, and menacing, at all of the surrounding werecats. Some whimpered in fear, while others backed away and ran, despite their Alpha being with them. The others were to obedient to their Alpha to run away so they all roared back at me. While their Alpha jumped out and roared at me. This Alpha is a direct descendant of the Alpha that tried to have Faythe killed, got her father impeached, and who's enforcers killed her older brother Ethan. The least I could do was rip his throat out for them.

I grinned as much as a cat could and leaped at him. I scratched his side while he dodged my onslaught. I grinned again, _"This is gonna be fun." _I though while I prepared my self for another attack. I could feel the other werecats surrounding us while we fought. I knew that if, no _when, _I won they would attack me all at once, and I was prepared for that.

I jumped at him again, and I wrapped my power full jaws around his throat and bit down. _"Well so much for fun, that was far to easy." _Just as I finished that thought all of the other werecats jumped at me at once. I grinned again before I blurred out from underneath the _dog_ pile so to speak. They all landed on each other in a giant heap. I laughed while I trotted over to get my clothes, so I could shift back to my "human" form.

As I shifted and redressed my self some of the other werecats where finally getting themselves out from the cat pile. I just stared at them and grinned again. Then I said, "If you want to live, I suggest you run away with your tail between your legs like the little kittens you are."

More than half of them fled, after seeing how easily I could take out their Alpha I don't blame them. But, the cocky ones decided they were going to avenge their Alpha. So they leaped at me and I just continued to stand there and grin my ass off. I turned my head and looked at all of the Cullen's watching from their living room window. I winked at them before I turned my head back and easily killed off the remaining four werecats easily enough. Breaking their necks is quite simple really.

I stared at all of the dead bodies around me, this wasn't the first time I've had to kill to protect myself or someone I cared about. I tried to keep the people I cared about to a minimum, but it never really worked.

I started to gather all of the bodies so I could burn them with Victoria, but I wasn't expecting to be tackled by a small pixie body. We both landed on the ground, I started laughing with Alice as she hugged me as hard as she could. I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed as hard as I could.

"Ow, again." Alice said while I started laughing again.

I started to get up before me and Alice where lifted up off the ground by a very large Vampire. Which was none other than Emmett. He squeezed me and Alice as hard as he could and once again Alice said "Ow."

Me and Emmett both started laughing after that. He put us down and Alice wouldn't relinquish her hold on me. So I swung her around to my back so I could just piggy-back her around. The smile on her face was one of pure joy, and one that I have longed to see for 350 years.

I finally looked at the rest of the Cullen's and I noticed that one of their members where missing, and that their was a new member among them. Jasper was standing their with his arms wrapped around another female vampire. She was just shorter than he was two inches maybe, she had long black hair with the signature golden eyes of the Cullen Clan she had full rosy lips and a perfect body. I could only recognize her as one person...

"MARIA!!," I yelled as I saw her. She smiled at me and came and gave me a hug.

"I haven't seen you since the Newborn/werecat wars down in South America. How have you been?" I asked her. While all of the other Cullen's looked shocked to see that we knew each other.

"I've been good. Oh and Peter and Charlotte told me to tell you hi the next time I saw you, and to come back down to Texas sometime for a visit." Maria told me.

"I might just do that then." I told her. I let go of her and looked at the rest of the Cullen's with their mouths hanging open.

"You know, if you guys don't close your mouths a fly might fly up in there." I said with a giggle.

Everyone snapped back to reality at once and started asking questions left and right. Questions like How, when, where, why? The usual, I held up one of my hands to signal them to be quite.

"Lets go inside and I'll ask any questions you have for me." I told them.

* * *

Once we were inside I told them to take a seat. I walked over to the only seat left which was the love seat. I think they did it on purpose. I went over to it and took Alice from my back and set her down, and then I took my seat next to her. It took her all of about two seconds to wrap her arms around me from the side. I just silently chuckled at her and wrapped my right arm around her shoulders, and gave her a light squeeze. She beamed up at me and I was reminded about what almost happened in the field not to far from here, and I was so close to leaning down and kissing her right then and there, but I was brought out of my own little world by Carlisle clearing his throat and start talking.

"So, Bella. I think the question all of us want to know is," He was cut of though by a loud crashing sound outside.

We all went to the window to see what it was when we saw....

* * *

**I know you hate me. ^-^ Hmmm... who should be out there? Edward? More Werecats? The Werewolf's?, which will have Jacob for all of you Jacob fans. Or the infamous Volturi? I don't know. Let me know in your reviews!! PLZ no flames. I love reviews!! They make me happy!! ^-^**

**Team Alice-Bella Woooo!! ^-^**


	4. Authors Note

**HI EVERYONE! **

**I am sooooo sorry I havent updated this story in forever.. But my laptop crashed on me and it was a 175 dollar fix but its fixed finally and now I can start writing again! Unfortunately Ill have to start the next chapter over but I promise you I will finish it and post it TODAY I owe you guys many many many updates :) and I promise you you'll get them. **

**Also im going to try and slow the story down and check my grammer more. Im also gonna make the chapter longer :) but of course ill always leave you with a cliff hanger so ull want more :D **

**Another thing thats taken me forever to be able to write again was high school.. but ive graduated! YAY! So thats no longer an issue. Plus work, but I have some free time from that cuz I was in the hospital for a surgery so now ive got nothing but time! So I can do updates daily until I have to go back to work! Well Im gonna go get started! So plz look forward to a chapter a day or every 2 days depending :)**

**Love Team Alice-Bella :D**


End file.
